


Missing In Action

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned SEAL Team, Mentioned Sonny Quinn, SEAL Steve McGarrett, SEAL Team Eric Blackburn, danny williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Stiles and his friends have just finished up their Freshman year at the University of San Diego.  Derek and his friends have just graduated BUD/s.  They meet in a local bar while celebrating.It turns out to be love at first sight for Derek and Stiles.Unfortunately their happiness doesn't last.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of SEAL Team members and phrases they use. I love Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams.   
>  I couldn't have the boys go to Hawaii without meeting them. Please forgive any and all mistakes. I've worked on this for months, mostly in my head. Lol. I have gone over the time lines several times and I really hope I've gotten them right. I had to post this so I could move on with the next chapter. Please be gentle with comments if you choose to leave them.

It was the end of their freshman year, and they were all exhausted. With finals finished Stiles and his friends headed out to a bar a few miles from campus. They had chosen one they’d been to before that was frequented by the military base close by. They were just a few miles from Coronado. Stiles always felt like a third wheel even though he wasn’t the only single one in his group. He loved his friends even though they were constantly trying to set him up with people. Tonight, seemed no different and he really wasn’t in the mood. He was too tired from the last three weeks of sleepless nights of cramming. He just wanted to eat, have a few drinks, and hang out with his friends (read go home and sit on his sofa with a 6 pack of beer and a pizza). Fate apparently had other things in mind.

Lydia had bought round one and now everyone was ready for round two so Stiles offered to pick them up on his way back from the restroom. He was leaning on the bar waiting his turn when a loud ruckus came as the front door was practically kicked open. 

A loud voice boomed across the bar, only noticeable because it wasn’t that busy right then. “Officer on deck!”

Then there was the sound of someone being shoved through the door against their will. Stiles’ breath caught when one of the hottest men he’d ever seen stumbled through, face beet red.

Every solider in the room stood at attention and saluted him which apparently made him blush even more. Something Stiles didn’t think was possible. He had to be around 6’ 2”, he had black shaggy hair, a scruffy beard, hazel eyes and the cutest bunny teeth that Stiles had ever seen. 

As soon as he saluted the others back the place erupted in cheers. Stiles’ attention was taken by the bartender asking him for his order. He was so thankful that only Lydia wanted something odd. Everyone else ordered the bar’s famous cider beers. He had paid and was picking up his tray when someone slammed into him. Thankfully, nothing had spilled. 

“Sorry about that.” He heard a gruff voice behind him say.

He could only imagine what this guy was going to look like. Stiles was not only one of the smallest guys in his friend group but without a doubt one of the smallest guys in the room. “It’s no problem.” He said as he turned around to find the guy that had been shoved into the bar standing behind him. “Oh. Wow.” He cringed when he realized he’d said it out loud. 

The guy’s face transformed from resting bitch face to something Stiles couldn’t decipher, something softer. “Sorry again. My idiot friends don’t think about other people in the place. You ok?” All Stiles could do was nod for a second.

He shook himself out of it when the gorgeous man raised a judging eyebrow. “Oh. Uh. Sorry.” He stammered and cringed again before waving the man off. “Don’t worry. My best friend is pretty much an over-grown puppy dog. He’s constantly destroying things. I’m concerned for the future animals that are in his care.” The man looked confused. “He’s going to be a Vet.”

The man smiled and nodded. “Oh. Ok. Cool.” He held out his hand. “I’m Derek by the way.”

“Uhh.” All Stiles could manage “I’m Stiles.” More eyebrow game and it was fierce. “Yeah. I know.” He scratched at the back of his head. “It’s a nickname really. My real name is highly unpronounceable unless you’re fluent is Polish.”

Derek smirked as he said. “Masz piekne oczy.” **_You have beautiful eyes._** Stiles stood staring in shock. He hadn’t met anyone since he was kid that could speak Polish. “Uhh. Sorry.” Derek felt the awkwardness settle. “I’ll just uhh…” He hitched his thumb over his shoulder and started to move.

Stiles finally snapped out of it. “No. Wait!” He grabbed Derek’s wrist. “I’m umm…I’m sorry.” He slid his hand down so that he was holding Derek’s now. “Sleep deprived college student. And I’m just surprised. The last person that spoke Polish to me was my mom.” 

Derek could see the sadness in his eyes at the mention of his mom. “I got funny looks when I chose it as a language to study. It’s pretty close to Czech so that’s one of the reasons I chose it.”

“How many languages do you speak?” Stiles figured it was important to be fluent in many, especially if you were active duty.

Derek blushed a little as he ducked his head. “Twelve and I’m studying 2 more.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped again. “Wow. Umm. So, what exactly do you do that you would need all of them?”

At that moment a sassy looking blonde female and a stoic looking African American male walked up. The blonde threw her arm around his neck. “He is a Navy SEAL as of 3 hours ago. A newly promoted Lieutenant Commander as well.” 

“Wow. Congratulations.” Stiles really was out of his element with Derek and now adding two of his friends that were also soldiers and just as beautiful as Derek. “Are you guys SEALS as well?”

The blonde smiled brightly. “Yes, we are.” She held out her hand. “I’m Erica Reyes-Boyd and this…” She motioned towards the man. “…is my gorgeous but ever quiet husband Vernon Boyd. Everyone just calls him Boyd though.” 

Stiles shook their hands. “Nice to meet you. I’m Stiles Stilinski.” Erica made a face and Stiles laughed. “Stiles is my nickname and as I was explaining to Derek, much easier to say than my real name. My dad was stupid in love with my mom because _no one_ in their nonlove addled mind would let their spouse name their child Mieczyslaw.”

Everyone laughed and Derek gasped a little when Stiles smiled. “So, Stiles.” Erica said, sounding mischievous. “Are you here with someone?”

Scott picked the perfect moment to show up. “Hey dude! You ok?”

Derek snorted and Stiles chuckled, _overgrown puppy indeed_ Derek thought. “I’m good buddy. I was just making new friends. Guys, this my best friend Scott McCall. Scott, this is Erica, Boyd, and Derek.”

Scott shook their hands excitedly. “Nice to meet you guys.” He looked over his shoulder at the table he had left. “You guys should join us. We’re celebrating.”

Erica grabbed Derek’s drink and started following Scott. “So are we.” She looked back at the three men she left at the bar. “What the hell are you three waiting for? Move your asses princesses.”

Boyd moved quickly, obviously knowing what Erica was capable of. Derek was close behind and Stiles was moving slow while trying to wrap his head around what was going on. When they got to the table Scott introduced everyone. Stiles knew as soon as Derek saw Lydia it would be over, so he took a spot off to the side. Third wheel position intact.

What he hadn’t expected was Derek moving around to take a seat beside him. “There’s actually more of us.” He pointed across the room and Stiles followed. “See the twins, that’s Ethan and Aiden, but don’t ask me which is which.” They chuckled together. “The douchebag looking one is Jackson Whitmore. He can be a dick but he’s a good guy under all that.” Derek flapped his hand around. “Then there’s Isaac Lahey, the tall curly blonde.”

Soon the rest of Derek’s friends and team apparently, joined Stiles’ group like they belonged there. Isaac gravitated to Allison, Ethan to Danny and leave it to Lydia to have two men (Jackson and Aiden) vying for her attention. 

Once everyone had been officially introduced Derek turned back to Stiles. “So, what is the sleep deprived college student studying?”

Now this was something Stiles was confident in talking about. “Chemistry. Specifically, to be a high school Chemistry teacher.”

“Ok.” Derek said with an impressed tone. “I’m intrigued. Why high school?”

“Because Harris is a dick!” Rang out from all of Stiles’ friends.

Derek was a little startled but laughed. Stiles nodded along then said. “Our high school Chemistry teacher, Adrian Harris, was a complete dick. He tortured everyone that ever had his class.” He nodded across to Lydia. “She was our Valedictorian and he tried to give her a C.” Derek cringed, because although he didn’t know Lydia, he could tell she was a force. She was holding her own with Erica too well not to be. “So, I’m going to teach it, so no one has to go through what we went through.”

Lydia smiled across the table and wagged a finger at Stiles. “He forgets to mention that he was our Salutatorian AND the reason I didn’t actually get a C. He reported that asshat to the principal who was apparently too afraid to do anything. So, then Stiles went to his dad and he got every parent of every student that Harris had to go to the school and confront the principal. He had no choice then.”

Derek looked to Stiles with a proud smile and Stiles blushed horribly. “I know getting my dad involved sounds like a childish thing, but he was seriously messing with people’s futures.”

“I think it’s great.” Derek said sincerely. “Most people would have just lived with it. You stood up to a bully and that takes a lot of guts.”

Stiles apparently was going to spend his entire night blushing. “Thanks.”

They talked for a while, several more rounds of drinks were ordered but Derek stopped after 3 beers, so Stiles followed suit. Derek didn’t turn his attention to anyone else no matter how many women _and_ men approached him offering a drink to celebrate.

Stiles had seen enough movies to know that SEALS were bad ass. “So, exactly how long is your training?”

Derek smiled with pride as he began to tell him what they’d all been through. “We all joined at 18. We grew up together.” He waved his hand around at his friends. “We had a couple of years in before we decided to try out for the SEALS. It’s very grueling and most people don’t make it honestly. I think it’s like 75% drop out, usually in Hell Week. The days are 20 hours long and it lives by its name.”

Erica was smiling with pride as Derek told Stiles their story. He had always wondered about women being SEALS. It hadn’t been that long since the rule to not let them be combat soldiers was abolished. “She must be pretty bad ass to have made it.” Derek nodded and saluted Erica. “How many other women are there?”

It wasn’t a hard number to come up with. Not many women tried out and besides Erica only 3 had made it all they way through. Derek only personally knew one other, Malia Tate. She’d been in with them and had ended up on another team. Leading it actually, which made him proud for her. “Four, including Erica.” Stiles must have made an upset face. “It’s taken a long time for them to get it together and even let women apply. It says a lot that 4 have been able to make it all the way through. It’s definitely a bias on the instructor’s part. At least in my opinion. There’s no one I’d rather have my six than Erica.”

Stiles could feel the honesty coming from him. “I think it’s an amazing start, even if they have a long way to go. Two years is pretty extensive. So, what happens now?”

“We’ve already been placed on a team. Somehow we were lucky to be put together.” Derek looked around at his friends. They had outstanding records and he was pretty sure that their instructor had a say in how they were placed. “We have more training before we actually get our first mission though. Now, tell me more about school.”

Stiles sighed as he thought about what they were celebrating. “First year down, three more to go. I’ve been more than a little stressed and I’m pretty sure I drove my instructors crazy.” All of his friends snorted, and he flipped them off. “I am more than a little ADHD and it tends to come out with school. I fall down these research rabbit holes. It’s not healthy.” He chuckled a little self-deprecatingly. 

Their night ended with Derek helping get Scott out to Stiles’ Jeep. He was going to have a massive hangover the next morning, but it was worth it. 

Derek stood in front of Stiles as Kira helped Scott get buckled in. “I’m glad I bumped into you.”

Stiles had to admit he felt the same way, but he didn’t say it, too nervous, still not believing Derek spent the night talking to him. “It was really nice talking to you.”

“I was wondering if…” Derek blushed and all of a sudden became a little shy. He scratched the back of his neck. “Do you think…. or would you be interested….”

Erica popped up out of nowhere and said. “He’s trying to ask you for your number.” Then she disappeared just as quickly.

“I’m so sorry.” Derek said sheepishly. “But she’s not wrong.”

Stiles stared for a minute, jaw hanging slack. “You uhh…. you really want my number?”

Derek looked up and smiled confidently. “Absolutely. I mean…if you’re interested?”

It came out more like a question. Stiles had been thinking all night about w _hy_ a man as gorgeous as Derek would spend the whole night asking Stiles about everything. “Woah.” He said a little under his breath. “Seriously?” Derek nodded and Stiles blew out a long breath. “Ok.” He shook his head. “I mean yes. Yes. I’m interested.” Derek pulled out his phone and held it out to Stiles. He took it and typed in his number. “I would text me first to let me know it’s you. I tend to not answer numbers that I don’t know.”

Derek took his phone back and immediately sent him a text. “Now you know.”

They parted ways and Stiles smiled all the way back to his apartment even though Scott was hanging his head out of the Jeep like he was a dog. Once they were back at home Stiles helped Kira get Scott to bed. They forced him to drink two glasses of water and take some Advil before letting him get comfortable.

Stiles went to his own room and changed for bed. He finally pulled out his phone to save Derek’s number. He smiled at the message as he fell back on his bed. 

**_I can’t wait to see you again._ **

**_Derek_ **

Stiles saved the number and typed several messages similar to; **_Why?_** Or **_You sure you’re ok? I’m all pale skin and sarcasm._** OR **_Did the cold water hurt your head?_** Instead he sent. **_I had a good time and would like to see you again too._**

That is how Stiles Stilinski met the man of his dreams, his future husband; Derek James Hale.

****

**_Six months later_ **

****

Derek had just gotten word that they were spinning up for their first mission. He and Stiles had already made plans to have lunch and he had been happy about it until now. Stiles knew what he was getting into but that didn’t make it any easier for Derek to deliver the news.

They were standing by his Jeep and Derek had pulled him close by his belt loops. “Ok SourSeal. What’s going on?”

Derek rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles chuckled and shrugged. “That’s beside the point. I can tell something is wrong.”

Derek pulled him into a tight hug and murmured in his ear. “We just got orders. We’re spinning up in 2 days.”

Stiles held him tighter. He thought he had been prepared for this day. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck. “We knew this day was coming.” He pulled back a few minutes later and smiled softly. “You’re going to come back without any new scars and I’m going to be here to welcome you with the best **_you survived a mission_** sex you’ve ever had.”

Derek laughed heartily. “You really are an idiot, but I can’t seem to be able to help myself.”

They bypassed lunch too and went back to Derek’s to be alone. Two days later Stiles was standing next to his Jeep with Derek, saying goodbye. “You come back with the same scars you’re leaving with. Understand?”

“Hooyah!” Derek said and made Stiles roll his eyes. 

“I’m serious Derek.” He said as he gripped him tighter.

Derek kissed him passionately while his team catcalled them. “I promise to come home with the same scars I’m leaving with.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he leaned in and buried his face in Derek’s neck. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Stiles had said it to Derek, but it was the first time he had put so much emotion behind it. Derek pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face. “I love you Mieczyslaw.” He kissed Stiles hard one more time then stepped back. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

The night before Derek had given Stiles his dog tags because they couldn’t take anything identifying with them. Stiles held onto them as Derek jogged away to catch up to his team as they boarded their ride out.

Stiles waited until the plane was gone before he drove home. Scott and Kira were waiting for him with his favorite pizza and beer. Three weeks later Derek came home. He didn’t call Stiles because he wanted to surprise him. He was waiting outside of his last class of the day. He hadn’t even bothered with a shower. He needed to see and hold Stiles. The mission hadn’t gone like they had planned, and they had lost a member of another SEAL team, someone Derek knew from BUD/S. He’d had comfort from his team of course but he _needed_ Stiles.

As he waited for Stiles, he thought about the plane ride back with Adam’s body. He couldn’t imagine how his team was feeling, they’d lost their second leader in a matter of days. Jason Hayes had given up his position because his wife had been killed in a car accident and his kids needed him. Adam had stepped in and then had given his life to save the rest of the team. Sonny was drinking heavily on the flight back home. He stood by Adam’s flag draped coffin and threw back two shots before he started reciting the SEAL creed. Everyone slowly stood up and joined him.

**_“I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight.  
  
We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me - my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. My training is never complete.  
  
We train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend.”_ **

Tears rolled down the faces of everyone on that plane. Derek knew he was lucky. He had come as he had promised Stiles, no new scars. He had also brought his team home as he had promised them, alive.

Stiles, Scott, and Danny were about 20 yards from Stiles’ Jeep when Danny finally noticed him. Danny swatted Stiles with a paperback he was holding and nodded towards his Jeep. Stiles and Scott looked up at the same time. Scott with a relieved smile and Stiles a look of shock.

Derek pushed off of Roscoe and waved. Stiles dropped his backpack and ran for him. He oomphed when Stiles collided with him, but it was the best feeling in the world. “Surprise.”

“You asshole.” Stiles laughed hysterically before kissing the life out of Derek. 

Scott and Danny approached a few minutes later. “Good to have you home Derek.”

He pulled away a little and smiled. “Thanks Scott. Good to be home.”

Danny fist bumped with him and said. “Tomorrow night, my place. A _glad you’re back safely_ party. Tell the team, yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Derek said before going back in to kiss Stiles deeply. “My place?” Stiles didn’t even have to answer with words. Derek smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah. My place.” He looked to Scott and Danny. “See you guys tomorrow.” Stiles waved bye as Derek hauled him away to his car.

Stiles was like a limpet as Derek drove them to his apartment. Three weeks was the longest they’d been so far without seeing each other. His eyes roamed over the parts of Derek that he could see, checking for any new scars. All he found was Derek’s hair and beard were longer, he was in desperate need of a hot shower, and he was the most handsome thing Stiles had ever seen in his life. They didn’t speak as Derek let them into his apartment and walked them back to his bathroom. Stiles started the shower while Derek took off his uniform. He made sure it was hot enough to steam up the mirror, knowing showers were pretty much nonexistent on a mission.

They stepped into the steaming shower together and Stiles let out a long breath. “I’m so glad your home.”

Derek pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. “I came home like I promised.”

“That you did.” Stiles said as his hands wandered over Derek’s body. “No new scars.”

They stayed in the shower, making out lazily and exploring each other’s bodies, until the water ran cold. They dried themselves off then Stiles led them to Derek’s bed. “We are so having _you’re back home safe_ sex but right now I just want to lay in bed with you.”

“I’m good with that.” Derek pulled back his covers and they climbed in bed together. 

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek like an octopus and it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. A few hours later Stiles woke up to his stomach growling. When he remembered that he was in bed with Derek he burrowed in closer.

Derek was awake and he hummed when Stiles cuddled closer. “We can order and have it delivered. I kind of want to be greedy and keep you all to myself.”

“Chinese. From our favorite place.” Stiles agreed to staying in. 

They laid in bed for the longest time, not speaking, just touching. Derek broke away for a second to call in a delivery and then he rolled over on top of Stiles. “I missed you so fucking much.” He dove in for a kiss and Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around him. “God Stiles.”

Stiles pushed up into him, they were still naked form the shower, and he could feel how much Derek had missed him. “We’re together now and that’s what matters.”

Their dinner arrived interrupting a spectacular make out session, but both were so hungry and had devoured all of the food without realizing it until Stiles tried to get more of the General Tao Chicken only to find the box empty. He may have pouted until Derek gave up his last Spring Roll.

**_Five years into the future_ **

****

Stiles was in his kitchen making coffee before work when he received an email notification. He knew who it was from, he received one like it every other day at the same time. He opened it to read Chris Argent’s message. 

**_Stiles,_ **

**_Nothing new to report. We are using all of our resources and I promise we will not stop until we find him._ **

****

**_C.A._ **

****

He appreciated the updates but wished they would carry something new. Chris Argent ran one of the best rescue teams outside of the American military. Mostly because more than half of his team were ex-military. He poured his travel cup of coffee and left for work. That night he was supposed to have dinner with Kira and Scott. School went by without any issues and two hours after it was over, he headed to his best friend’s house. There was a strange car parked on the street, but he shook it off and headed inside.

Kira was in the kitchen chatting with a brunette Stiles had never seen before. Scott met him before he could make it all the way to the kitchen. “Hey buddy!” He greeted his best friend with a hug.

“Hey.” Stiles responded, eyes never off the woman with Kira. “Who is that?”

Scott tried to look like the new person was no big deal, but Stiles had known him way too long. “That’s Sarah. She’s a friend of Kira’s from the office.”

“Ok?” Stiles said it as a question, but Scott avoided it craftily.

He passed Stiles a beer and motioned for him to follow him out to the deck. “How’s high school Chemistry this week?”

That was a topic Stiles could rattle on about for hours. “It’s great. I’ve got a couple of students…” He took a drink of his beer. “…remember me telling you about Amber and Mason?” Scott nodded; they were Stiles’ prized students. “Well, they’ve picked their projects for the science fair and I think they’re definitely at least going to place in their age brackets.” Scott smiled with pride; those kids were lucky they had Stiles. “I uhh….I got an email from Chris this morning.” He took another long drink. “Still nothing.”

“I’m so sorry man.” Scott clapped his best friend on the back. “Chris is the best at what he does. He’ll find him. He found the others.”

At that moment Allison called that dinner was ready so they moved inside. Dinner and conversation were nice, but it became clear very quickly that Scott was trying to set Stiles up. He did his best to not respond to questions about visiting local restaurants or galleries. Finally, dinner was over, and Stiles helped Scott carry dishes to the kitchen.

“So?” Scott said with a bright smile on his face. “Sarah’s great right?”

Stiles nodded as he dried the dish Scott passed him. “Yeah dude. She’s nice.”

Scott bounced on his heels. “Do you think…maybe you should get her number?”

Stiles sighed; he loved his best friend, but he was a pain sometimes. “I’m pretty sure you haven’t forgotten that I’m married dude.”

“I worry about you Stiles.” Scott said sincerely, with his big puppy dog look. “It’s been…a long time and what if...”

“Don’t! Don’t you fucking…” That practically ripped what was left of Stiles’ heart out. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible. “I know how fucking long it’s been Scott! It’s been three and a half years!”

Scott felt like an ass, but he couldn’t help how worried he was. “Maybe it’s time…”

Stiles stiffened and threw the dishtowel down. “I swear to God Scott if the words _it’s time to move on_ come out of your mouth I will break your fucking nose!”

Scott held his hands up in defeat. “I’m not trying to disrespect him man, I swear.” He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the sink. “I just want you to be happy dude. And what if….?”

“He’s going to come home Scott.” Stiles grabbed his keys off the bar. “Why don’t you think about it like this? What would you do if it was Allison that went missing? Wouldn’t you go to the ends of the Earth to find her?” Scott nodded; he’d burn the world down for the woman he loved. “Then how do you think I feel, huh?” He took a few steps and turned back. “I understand that you are worried about me. I can not and will not give up on Derek.” He sighed the said. “Thanks for dinner. Tell Ally it was amazing as always.”

He heard Scott call out to him as he left. “I’m sorry Stiles!”

He went home, changed clothes and crashed on his sofa with a beer. He knew Scott meant well but he was pissed and hurt. It’s not like he was stupid, Derek had been MIA for three and a half years. The Navy contacted him monthly trying to talk him into letting them have a service for Derek and he refused each time.

**_A year and a half after they met_ **

****

Stiles had learned quickly what it was like to be a Seal Team husband even though he and Derek weren’t married yet. And it was definitely _yet_ because they’d made it clear to each other that they were in for the long haul. This mission although, it was considered **_Gucci_** by the team would keep them gone longer that any other mission so far. It happened to fall around Stiles’ finals, so he at least had that to “keep him occupied”. That was a lie, Derek was always on his mind. The best part of this mission was that they could at least talk to each other.

Stiles knew it was time. He planned how he would propose to Derek when he came home. He’d even managed to talk Danny into getting a license to marry them if he said yes. He actually wasn’t worried about Derek saying no. He met Derek at the usual place when he came home. 

Derek smiled as he saw Stiles leaning against his Camaro. He was a bit surprised when Stiles dropped to one knee and held up a ring box. “Lt. Commander Derek James Hale, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles up to his feet. “You’re an idiot and hell yes.” He took him in a passionate kiss before he let Stiles put the ring on his finger. “I love you so much.”

“Enough to get married right now?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at his fiancé.

Derek threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Let’s do it babe.”

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder to his team and said. “You heathens have three hours to get cleaned up. Be at our place and stand with us while we get married.”

The team hooped and hollered before saying loudly. “Hooyah!”

Three hours later they were all standing in Derek and Stiles’ backyard with all of their friends and family, pledging their love and saying _I Do._ Stiles hadn’t even been surprised when Derek slid a ring onto his finger. Apparently, he had been hiding it in his locker for the last few months. Stiles had even planned a honeymoon with the money their parents had given him to help with wedding costs. Derek was very happy that his travel plans weren’t work related this time. The next morning, they flew first class to Honolulu.

Stiles had a black Camaro just like Derek’s waiting for them at the Enterprise rental desk. Derek smiled like a fool. “You really do love me Mr. Hale.”

Stiles slapped him on the ass. “Damn right I do.”

The next stop was their hotel. Stiles had reserved the Kahala Kai suite at the Kahala Hotel and Resort. Waiting in their room was a bucket with a chilled bottle of champagne, a gift basket with everything from fruit to meat and cheeses. Derek whistled as he looked round.

“Babe, this is ridiculous and beautiful.” He said as he pulled Stiles close and nuzzled his neck. “It’s perfect.”

Stiles sighed in happiness; having Derek home was the best feeling in the world. “Thank our parents. They paid for it.” They quickly unpacked their things.

Derek rumbled in his ear a little. “We’ll send them a nice thank you gift.” Derek poured them each a glass of champagne. “Let’s check out the view.” 

Derek led him out to the patio. They stood with an arm around each other as they admired the beach that was steps from their patio. “We need a shower so you can fuck me on the chaise.”

Derek nearly spit out his champagne. “Why don’t you say that a little louder? I don’t think our neighbors heard you.”

Stiles laughed like the menace he was. “Oh babe, I made sure we weren’t going to have neighbors.”

Derek thre the glass down and threw Stiles over his shoulder. “You’re not going to have a voice by the time we leave.”

Stiles slapped the most perfect ass he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. “Don’t tease me.”

Derek threw him down on the bed and pulled his own shirt off, flinging it across their room. “Fuck Stiles.” He said quietly as he looked down at him. “You’re so beautiful.” He unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips with his boxer briefs. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Stiles scoffed as he wiggled his way out of his clothes. He couldn’t let Derek be the only naked one. “Please Der. I’m the lucky one. You could have literally any man or woman that you want, and you picked me.”

Derek growled and grabbed him by an ankle, pulling him to the edge of the bed. “You know I don’t like it when you talk like that.” He pulled him up to his feet and into his arms. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do.” He gently caressed Stiles’ cheek. This was a conversation they’d had more than once over the last year and a half. “You’re gorgeous, smart, funny, and loyal as hell. And for some crazy reason you love me.” He lifted him off his feet and carried him to their shower. “Today you made the mistake of tying yourself to me forever. You’ve got time to change your mind.”

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “I may be crazy but I’m not stupid.” He cupped Derek’s face with both hands. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He dove in and kissed Derek hard. “I love you Derek. Forever."

Derek managed to fumble around and get the water on while they kissed. The shower was number 3 on his list of favorite things about their room. It was big enough for 4 people and Derek was going to take his time with his new husband. It had a rain head a showerhead and Derek thought if they ever built their own home their bathroom would have one. It was amazing and covered most of the shower.

They stumbled around the shower for a bit, each other’s hands and lips reacquainting themselves. Finally, Stiles turned Derek around and guided him to put his hands against the shower wall. Derek groaned when he felt Stiles kiss his way down his back and drop to his knees.

“I’m going to rim you until you cry babe.” Stiles said as he slowly licked and kissed his way down to Derek’s crack. “I love your ass.” He bit each cheek before spreading them and brushing his tongue lightly over Derek’s hole. “Fuck Derek. You are perfect.” 

Derek groaned and let his head thump against the shower wall. “Your mouth.” He gasped as Stiles speared his tongue into him then flicked it over his hole. “Sinful.”

“Mmm.” Stiles moaned as he continued to lick and fuck Derek with his tongue, gently sucking his hole occasionally. “Stroke yourself babe.”

Derek’s cock was throbbing and leaking. He groaned loudly when he wrapped his hand around it and started to slowly stroke himself. “Fuck me Stiles.” He groaned as Stiles buried his tongue deep. “Please.” He begged. “I need your cock in me.”

“Stop touching yourself.” Derek removed his hand immediately. Stiles gave each cheek and a bite before kissing his way up Derek’s back. He had left a bottle of lube in there when he unpacked their toiletries. He slicked up his fingers, Derek was already stretched a little from rimming him, so he slid two in with no problem. It didn’t take long to have him stretched.

Stiles slid into him slowly as he bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “I love being inside you.” 

“Home.” Derek sighed as he reached back and gripped Stiles’ hip. “Feels like home.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded into his back. “Home.” He twined his fingers with Derek’s and planted their hands above them on the shower wall. He buried his face in Derek’s neck and wrapped his free arm around him as he started to move. “You gonna cum without touching yourself?”

Derek nodded and twined his other fingers with Stiles’ hand that was resting on his stomach. “Yeah. So close babe.”

Stiles was too and maybe a dozen thrusts later he was cumming inside Derek and Derek was painting the shower wall. Derek turned around after a few minutes and they kissed languidly. They finished their shared shower and made their way back to the bed. 

Stiles had his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. “Why don’t we order some room service and just relax in our room tonight?”

Derek was aggressively drying his hair. “Sounds good to me. I’m not ready to share you yet.” 

They looked through the menus and ordered enough food for 4 people. Once the food arrived, they got comfortable on the sofa and watched a couple of movies. Derek sighed with happiness as he relaxed with his husband. He smiled and chuckled at that thought.

Stiles looked up and raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

Derek kissed his upturned nose and smiled. “Just thinking. We’re married.”

Stiles hummed and kissed his cheek. “I’m happy. Are you?”

“Very.” Derek buried his face in Stiles’ hair. “Ridiculously.”

The next day they took a tour of the island, ending up at the beach near a shrimp truck they’d heard about. They made their way to their car to put their beach stuff up before going to eat. 

Derek and Stiles were standing at the open trunk, arguing about something stupid when someone said. “Excuse me. That’s our car so I think you need to step away.”

They looked up to see two men with guns and badges. One was a dark-haired man with a serious scowl with his arms crossed over his chest and the other was a short blonde-haired man that looked more amused than anything.

Derek looked to Stiles then back to the men. “Sorry officers but I think there’s been a mix up.”

The dark-haired man glared more. “It’s Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Five-0 task force.” He pointed at the Camaro. “And that’s our car.”

Danny scoffed and flailed a little. “Technically Steven it’s _my_ car.”

Derek and Stiles watched as they argued about why Steve had to drive all the time. “Alright Danny.” Steve finally snapped. “It’s your car. Are you happy now?”

“Well, I’d be happy if you let me drive my car but whatever.” He looked to Derek and Stiles. “I’m sorry about my neanderthal partner. It looks exactly like our…my car. But I’m sure we can resolve this quickly.”

“I agree sir.” Stiles was giggling the whole time and Derek’s eyebrows were judging them harshly as he held up the key fob. He pressed the button and the car beeped. “Is that a good resolution?”

Danny laughed and pointed a finger at Derek. “I like you.” Steve just grunted. “Where are you guys visiting from?”

Derek was finishing up loading their stuff while Stiles answered. “We’re from San Diego.”

“Nice and welcome.” Danny held out his hand and they shook. “What brings you guys out here?”

Derek had moved beside Stiles and wrapped his arm around him. “We’re on our honeymoon.”

Steve finally smiled and held out his hand. “Congratulations.”

They shook his too. “Thank you.” Stiles pointed to Derek. “Lt. Commander Derek Hale.” Then to himself. “Stiles Stilinski-Hale. Chemistry teacher.”

Steve perked up at that. “What BUD/S class?” 

Stiles felt Derek relax a little. “I was in 236. You?”

Steve smiled broadly. “203.”

Danny and Stiles stood watching them for a minute before Stiles said. “You guys want to join us for lunch? Someone said there’s a great shrimp truck around here.”

Danny and Steve laughed and nodded. “Yeah.” Danny pointed over his shoulder. “It belongs to our friend Kamekona. Best shrimp on the island.”

They followed the islanders to the shrimp truck and laughed as the owner greeted them. “Howzit bruddah’s?”

They did the hand shake half hug move. “Kame, these are new friends of ours, Derek and Stiles Hale. Here for their honeymoon.”

He shook hands with the newcomers. “Aloha.”

He fixed them up with his best shrimp meals. Derek and Steve talk SEALS while Stiles and Danny talk police work and how to have a family with a Navy SEAL. They also learn all of the great non touristy places to visit and are absolutely humored by Steve and Danny’s constant arguments.

After lunch they headed back to the hotel to change into something better to site see in. Steve had given them directions to the Petroglyphs that his dad had taken him to when he was a kid. Over the next week they did more site seeing, ate dinner with Steve and Danny at their home, checked out the Hawaii 5-0 office, visited the USS Arizona, and got couples massages. Their last night on the island they spent in their room with room service and a nice soak in the jacuzzi tub.

They were lying on the chaise out on the patio, enjoying the setting sun. “Do you think you guys will have another mission soon?” Stiles didn’t want to think about Derek leaving again but it was how his life worked.

Derek cuddled him close. “I don’t know babe.” He planted a lingering kiss on his temple. “You know things can pop off at any second or we could be home for months.”

Stiles nodded and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah. I know.” He sighed quietly. “I just miss you and we just got married.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles turned around quickly and straddled his lap. “Don’t say that.” He kissed him quiet as he cupped his face. “Never be sorry for serving and protecting. That’s not how I want you to feel.” He smiled softly as he kissed him again. “I am so proud of you Derek. So proud to call you my husband. Don’t ever think otherwise ok?”

Derek chuckled and nodded. “Ok.”

They made out for a while on the chaise then Derek carried Stiles to their bed where they made love. The next afternoon they flew back home where they enjoyed four blissful months before Derek and his team spun up again. This would be the worst one yet. 

Stiles was at work the day the notification came. Derek and the team had been gone for two months when the Navy Chaplain and Derek’s commanding officer knocked at his door. The team had been listed as MIA because no communication had been received in over two weeks. Other SEAL teams had searched for them with no luck. Stiles was told that they would continue to search and keep him updated.

As soon as they left Stiles called Scott and he was at his house in ten minutes with Kira, who had called all of their friends while they were en route. Stiles managed to get all of the information out before totally losing his composure. Lydia, Danny, and Allison were just as devastated. They hadn’t received a visit because they weren’t married to Ethan, Aiden, or Isaac. Three more weeks went by before he was visited again. This time he was not alone.

Derek’s commanding officer, Commander Eric Blackburn, was alone. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I don’t have good news.” He said sadly as he sat across from Stiles and his friends. “We’ve had teams out looking for them. I just…. what was found leads the powers that be to believe that…” He sighed and scrubbed his face. “Stiles, they’re going to list them as KIA.” 

**_Killed In Action._** Stiles could barely breathe as he heard the words. The Navy was giving up. “What are you saying?”

Blackburn looked at him sadly. “They want to have a funeral for all of them.”

Stiles shook his head and jumped up. “No!” He shouted. “No! He is still alive. They’re all still alive. I would know if they weren’t. I will not let them give up on them. I won’t agree to it.”

Blackburn had known that was going to be Stiles’ reaction and he had come prepared. “Look Stiles, I have some friends that can go in off the grid. They’re ex SEALs and they want to help.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll pay whatever it costs.”

Allison piped up and said. “My dad is in the arms business. He can get them whatever they would need.”

And that was how the search for Derek and the gang began. Chris Argent not only armed the team that Blackburn had put together but joined them with a few guys of his own. They started at the last coordinates the Navy had for the team and worked their way out. After six months they brought Isaac and Aiden home. They’d given Chris all of the information they could about how they were taken, split up, and held the whole time. Neither had seen any of the others since that fateful day. He’d even been given the name of a pilot that they could make contact with once there, Frank Bama, compliments of Steve and Danny. Steve insisted on going and Chris was more than happy to have his skill set out there. Ethan and Jackson were the next ones to be found, about six months after Isaac and Aiden. They were in a hospital room next to their brothers. Almost a year passed before anyone else was found. Erica and Boyd were next, but they still couldn’t find Derek. 

As happy as Stiles was to have the others home his heart ached so much. He hadn’t slept in their bed since he had gotten the notification. He just couldn’t, not without his husband.


End file.
